Changing Interrogation Methods & Healingtime
by Onee-sama
Summary: (Finally! Healingtime PART 9! Hurry up! read AND review!) Heero and Duo are in the hands of their enemies. They tortured Heero to get the information they want, but it didn't work. Now they try something else...
1. The interrogation

Title: Changing Interrogation Methods (Didn't find a better name, will have to do)  
  
Author: Onee-sama ^__^   
  
Fandom: Gundam Wing (What else ?!?)  
  
Pairing: just the mention of Duo's crush on Heero, and a few implications on Heero's side, really slight  
  
Warnings: Duo's POV, implied Heero torturing, bit violence, almost rape (interrupted after a few kisses)  
  
AN: I don't know what's gotten into me when I wrote this, but I thought that maybe there's someone out there who just maybe even likes this.   
  
The way I wrote this is a bit strange, it's Duo who's telling what's happening around him and I switched from present tence to past tence during the story. It just kinda sounded better like that from that point on.  
  
Just read and tell me what you think, will ya? Would be nice ^__^  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Changing Interrogation Methods  
  
  
  
  
  
How long are we here now? Two maybe three days and they are still trying to break him. Can't they see that, no matter what, he won't tell them anything? And why the fuck don't they try to break me? They're torturing him for almost the whole time since they captured us and they havn't even TRIED to bring me to tell them what they want to hear. The only thing they are doing with me is making me watch all this crap! I know Heero will never tell them anything, but I don't know how long his body can take this before he... he... shit! I don't even want to think about THAT possibility.   
  
  
  
They are not here right now. They left a hour ago and Heero is just lying there on the floor on the other side of the room. Unconscious. I wish I could go over there, take him in my arms and hold him... protect him... but all I can do is staying here, attached to some fucking chains that are fixed onto a fucking wall and he's lying there, NOT MOVING! Barely alive, but still breathing... and thank god for that! I don't now what I would do if something happens to him. Well, actually there's always a lot happening to him, but I mean the worst thing that could happen. My world would break down if he ever dies. Yeah yeah, I know it's not a good idea to have a crush on the one and only Heero-Perfect-Soldier-Yuy, but I can't help it! I'm head over heals in love with him and the real sad part there is, that he has absolutely no clue about my feelings for him. Well, maybe it's not that bad that he doesn't know, at least he can't kill me for it.   
  
  
  
I think he's waking up. I heard a litte moan... yup, he's definitely waking up. He's trying to move, just very slowly and not much. That's just logical with the state his body is in right now. I can't see his eyes very much because of the dim light, but he's looking at me now. I think he's searching for any damage on my body. He didn't find any and there's something in his eyes... is it relief? I'm not sure what it is, it's the first time that I see an emotion like that on his face. His condition must be really bad, if he can't hide his emotions anymore.  
  
  
  
Bevore I can even ask him about it the door is thrown open and the lights go on. They're back. Crap, why are they back already? Can't he get some time to recover?  
  
They walk in and I can see that there is a third guy with them this time and at the door is a fourth one. What's going to happen now? The fourth guy closed the door while the rest of them went straight to the still on the floor lying Heero. I have a real bad feeling about that third guy. He doesn't look like the others... First and Second as I like to call them. These two are big and really strong, even stronger than Heero... but the third one is more build like me... not as good-looking of course.  
  
  
  
First and Second are lifting Heero off the floor and are holding him upright. He can't stand on his own anymore, even if his own life depends on it.  
  
Third is talking now. He tells Heero that it's the last chance for him to answer his questions or... or what? Damn, he talked too quiet, I didn't get the last part, but whatever it was, I can't believe the reaction he got from Heero.  
  
  
  
First his eyes went wide with shock and his face got even paler than it already was. Then he closed his eyes, he trembled slightly and then... I saw tears. Tears were running down his face. I never ever thought Heero would cry. What the hell has he told him? That Bastard, Third, is grinning now and gives Fourth a handsign to come over to him.  
  
  
  
I'm really scared now and they are talking too quiet, they're almost whispering and I can't understand anything at all, DAMN!  
  
Uh oh, I don't like that look on Fourth's face, it's even scarier that he's looking at me.  
  
  
  
Calm down Duo, no panik, that won't help you right now. Third and Fourth are approaching me now. I can hear Heero's pleas and I'm beginning to get horrified. What the hell are they going to do? Kill me? I don't think Heero would react like this if thats the case.  
  
  
  
They're standing in fornt of me now and Third gets a knife out of his pocked. At this point he starts talking to me. He says, that they will have a bit fun with me and that my friend is the one who can watch this time and it will be the last thing he will see if he doesn't hurry up and tell them what they want to know. What the fuck does he mean with 'fun'?!?  
  
  
  
He uses the knife to get rid of my shirt and my Jeans and stops when the only things I'm wearing are my boxers, shoes, socks and my chain with the cross I got from sister Helen.  
  
I know what they're going to do and right now the only thing I want them to do is kill me, but that's not very likely. They don't need to get rid of my clothes just to kill me...  
  
  
  
Heero is almost screaming his pleas now and sometimes even uses Japanese words, but I can't understand them. Didn't learn enough Japanese to do so.  
  
Fourth takes my chin in his hand and forces a kiss on me. I try to get away from him, but his hand and the wall behind me won't let me.   
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
He forced another kiss on me and tried to pry my mouth open in order to invade it with his tongue.  
  
And then I heard something I thought I would never hear in my live and I couldn't believe my ears. Heero-I-will-do-everything-for-my-mission-Yuy gave up. He just gave up. He said, no screamed that he would tell them anything they wanted to know, that he would answer all their questions but they should stop. And they did.  
  
  
  
Before anybody in the room had time to make any further move there was the sound of an explosion and the door burst in thousand little pieces. The next moment there were shots heared and First and Second fell to the floor. Dead. Heero lay next to them and tried to get up, but his beaten body didn't obey him.  
  
  
  
Third and Fourth ran for a place to hide, but didn't really find one. So there was just one option for them... attack. Third took his knife and ran in the direction of the door, where I saw a figure with black hair, bound back to a neatly made ponytail. He held a katana in his hands and next to him stood a boy with brown hair that hung over one eye and half of his face... Wufei and Trowa. Thank god! Wufei approached Third and had him down in a few seconds. A knife is no weapon against a katana, especially when said katana belongs to Wufei. Trowa on the other side tried to shoot Fourth down, but just hit him in one arm.   
  
Fourth tried to knock Trowa down with his own bodyweight, but he didn't see that Heero grabbed for his leg in the moment he wanted to ran past him. He fell to the floor next to Heero and Wufei tried to attack him, but Fourth was faster. He grabbed Heero, helt him at the neck and used him as a shield. Wufei had to stop and Trowa couldn't shoot him or he would hit Heero, too.   
  
Fuck!  
  
  
  
He told them to throw away their weapons and both did just that and went away from the door like Fourth wanted them to do. He walked backwards to the door, Heero always in front of him and his back facing the door. He was halfway through the door, when a shot rang and both, Heero and Fourth, fell to the ground.  
  
  
  
At first my heart stopped. I thought some enemies outside the door killed both, just to be sure. Then I saw Quatre in the doorway with a gun in hand and a big stone fell from my heart. Quatre would never harm his own comrades, no matter what.  
  
  
  
Trowa ran to Quatre to help him lift Heero off the ground, while Wufei got their weapons and came over to me and helped me to get free. After a few minutes of fighting with these damn chains and a few more dead enemies in front of the door I finally got free and we made our way out of the enemy-base. Trowa shot us a path through the enemy-lines, Quatre watched our back and Wufei carried Heero, who was unconscious during the rest of our breakout. And he didn't wake up until late afternoon on the next day.  
  
  
  
  
  
Owari ?  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, whatcha think? I thought of writing a sequel, where we get to know what will happen back in the safehouse and where we find out why Heero's reaction was so strong. The style will be a bit different, probably not in Duo's POV, but I don't know yet. I really don't know wheter to write one or not, tell me what you think.   
  
cya all !!  
  
  
  
Onee-sama ^__^ 


	2. Healingtime PART 1

Title: Changing Interrogation Methods  
  
Author: Onee-sama ^__^   
  
Fandom: Gundam Wing (What else ?!?)  
  
Pairing: there isn't really a pairing in here yet.   
  
I give ya all... let's see...about one more week to answer to my questions in the 'author's NOTE' and then I will write the next chapter, where the pairings will start to develop. Don't worry, I will not rush anything here... (well, Trowa and Quatre will already be a couple, but the rest is still a secret ^__^)  
  
Warnings: injured Heero... that's all for now  
  
  
  
AN: Hi hi hi eveybody!! How are ya? This thingy is kinda an interlude to the rest of the story, what means there won't be much about the pairings and stuff. I will wait some more before I actually start that. Maybe I get some more rewiews and answers for my question...   
  
I also want to thank all the readers that already answered me, that really was great from all of you.   
  
It's fascinating how many people had the same opinion about Wufei's future lovelife. I won't tell you yet, of course. You have to find that out during the story ^__^  
  
ANYWAY, have fun with this short thingy, will ya?  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Healing-time  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
When Heero came back to consciousness, the first thing he felt was the pain. His whole body was in agony.  
  
He groaned and whimpered when even that hurt.  
  
"Heero?"  
  
He slowly opened his eyes... well, he opened one eye. The other was under some kind of bandage, but anyway, he opened his one intact eye, just to immediately close it tightly again to stop the pain the bright light brought with it. He groaned again.  
  
"Heero? You alright? Wait, I close the curtains..."  
  
Heero heared the sound of soft footstepps and the rustling of some fabric, probably the curtains.  
  
"Is it better now?"  
  
He opened his eye again and this time the now dim light wasn't too bright to let his eye stay open.  
  
He whispered hoarsely.  
  
"Thanks...W'fei..."  
  
Wufei took a cup of water from the nightstand, held Heero's head up slightly and offered the water to him by holding the cup to his lips.  
  
"Drink, it will help."  
  
Heero drank the water thankfully. The cool liquid soothed his throat.  
  
Suddenly a thought occured him and after the cup was replaced on the nightstand he asked worriedly.  
  
"W-where's Du..o?! He...'kay?" Damn, it still hurt like hell to talk.  
  
Wufei smiled slightly.  
  
"Don't worry about him, he's all right. Actually just a few hours ago he sat here next to you, waiting for you to wake up. But because of the lack of sleep, the stress and exhaustion he broke down and is sleeping peacefully in the next room. He just needs a bit more sleep, a good meal and a shower and I'm sure he'll be fit again. The bigger problem is your condition. What about you?"  
  
"feel... like...sh't...everythin'...hurts."  
  
We gave you some painkillers, but we can't give you more of them. I'm sorry."  
  
" 's 'kay..."   
  
Heero's eyelids were slowly dropping again. That short conversation had been exhausting for him.  
  
Wufei smiled again in sympathy and stood up.  
  
"Go back to sleep Heero. I will go to Duo and tell him you were awake. You freaked the hell out of him. And don't worry, Quatre will come in here in a few minutes to watch over you. We took turns with that after Duo broke down. Trowa was the first one and my shift is over in a few minutes. We all were really worried about you."  
  
"Mmm-hmm..."  
  
Heero was already halfway back in dreamland when Wufei finished the last sentence. He looked at the sleeping and almost completely bandaged boy, shooking his head and then walking silently out of the room, to tell the others about Heero's current condition.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
to be continued...  
  
  
  
  
  
Well? Still interested in more? I hope so, that's just the beginning... bwahahaha... sorry, couldn't resist... ^_^°  
  
Now, be nice little readers and go and write the answeres to my questions in my NOTE !!!  
  
And if you already did that, than I want to say...   
  
THANK YOU SOOOOOO MUCH !!! IT'S GREAT TO GET FEEDBACKS AND TO SEE THAT YOU WANT ME TO GO ON WITH MY STORY...  
  
just wanted to say that,  
  
cya !!  
  
Onee-sama ^__^ 


	3. Healingtime PART 2

Title: Changing Interrogation Methods  
  
Author: Onee-sama ^__^   
  
Fandom: Gundam Wing (What else ?!?)  
  
Pairing: 3+4 and the beginning of 1+2  
  
Warnings: injured Heero... I think that's all... for now!!!  
  
  
  
AN: Please read!  
  
YOU!!!...how could you be so cruel to me?!? OK I thank everybody that mailed me or wrote a review, that was REEEAAALLLY nice of you!!! Thanks, thanks, THANKS, I love you all!!!! *throwing sweets at the audience*  
  
BUT, and thats the cruel thing here, it will still be my desicion for the pairing... well, you told me that Wufei won't be allone and that he won't get together with Zechs... but the votes for 1x2x5 and 5xS are EQUAL!!! What means I have to decide... and i came to a desicion...*evil laugh* I won't tell you!!  
  
I will make this a bit interesting (I hope it will work ^_^) there will be hints for BOTH pairings all over the story but you have to wait for the end of it to find out who will get Wufei... *insane laugh*  
  
We'll see how this will work... ... ...  
  
Oh, and they will be preventers...  
  
Anyway, have fun with this chappy!!! (And don't forget to tell me what you think, 'k?)  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Healing-time  
  
Part 2  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
After telling Quatre and Trowa about Heero condition Wufei went to Duo's room. He knocked and silently went in.  
  
"Maxwell?"  
  
He heard some rustling and the boy on the bed looked up at him with tired eyes.  
  
"What's up Wu?"  
  
"Oh nothing... I just wanted to tell you that Heero was awake..."  
  
Duo's eyes widened and a broad grin spread across his face. With one fast movement he jumped out of the bed and stood in front of the chinese boy, hugging him.  
  
"Thanks Wu!"  
  
And the next second he was out of the room.  
  
Wufei shouted after him.  
  
"I said he WAS awake Maxwell! He needs to rest, don't wake him up again!"  
  
"Don't worry Wu, I won't!"  
  
He just could shook his head about the braided whirlwind. Walking back into the livingroom, grabbing his keys on the way he just shouted his goodbye to Trowa and left the house.  
  
"I'm going to the headquarters. Sally wanted to be informed when Heero is awake."  
  
Trowa looked after him until he was out of the door.  
  
"Hmm... he just could have called her..."  
  
He shrugged to himself and went back to reading his book.  
  
Meanwhile Duo had arrived in front of Heero's room. He took a deep breath to calm himself down and knocked softly at the door. After a second he heard a silent 'come in' and opened it.  
  
Inside Quatre sat in a chair next to Heero with a newspaper in his hands. He looked up at Duo and smiled.  
  
"Hi Q, how is he?"  
  
"He's sleeping again, but I think he's fine... well, as fine as he can be in his condition."  
  
Duo walked up to the bed and sat down at Heero's side, looking down at Heero.  
  
"He looks so peaceful when he's asleep..."  
  
Duo pushed a few strands out of Heero's face and suddenly looked in one clear cobalt blue eye.  
  
"Hey there sleepyhead, back with the living?"  
  
Duo had a soft smile on his lips and they sat there just looking at each other until they heard some rustling. Both looked up at Quatre, who folded his newspaper and walked to the door.  
  
"I'll let you two alone. I'm going to make dinner... call me if you need something."  
  
He closed the door behind himself and left the two youths alone in the room.  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
to be continued...  
  
  
  
I know it was short, but it's esier for me this way and I'm faster with updates...   
  
Soooo... how was it? (there didn't happen much yet, but better than nothing ^_^°)  
  
Please tell me what you think, so that I know you're still reading this...  
  
See ya next time!!  
  
  
  
Onee-sama ^__^ 


	4. Healingtime PART 3

Title: Changing Interrogation Methods  
  
Author: Onee-sama ^__^   
  
Fandom: Gundam Wing (What else ?!? I think I'm addicted... oh well *shruggs*)  
  
Pairing: it's still at the beginning, but 1+2... or 2+1?   
  
Warnings: still injured Heero (surprise surprise)... just read, maybe you find something else...*shruggs again*  
  
  
  
AN: Here comes the next Part!!!  
  
Ejoy!! ^__^  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Healing-time   
  
Part 3  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Heero and Duo still stared at the closed door, where Quatre stood just seconds ago. Then they looked at each other and both boys started to blush and turned their faces away.   
  
Heero moaned from the pain and dizziness the too fast movement brought and Duo immediately jumped up and was on 'red-alert' mode.  
  
"What's wrong Hee-chan? You ok? Can I help you? Shal I call Quatre or Trowa or-"  
  
"Duo..."  
  
"Yes? What is it?"  
  
" 'm... fine."  
  
"You don't sound 'fine'!"  
  
"Just..hurts...to speak.."  
  
"...Oh...oh! Wait, I get you some water! I'm sure that will help, at least a bit!"  
  
He grabbed the cup that stood on the night-stand and ran into the adjacent bathroom. When he came back he sat down on the the bed again and helt the cup to Heero's lips, while he helped him lifting his head enough to be able to drink a bit.  
  
"Drink. It will help."  
  
He drank a few gulps, then Duo put the cup with the rest of the water on the night-stand for later use.  
  
"Better?"  
  
"A bit... thanks."  
  
"No prob!" He smiled. "That was the least I could do after the things you went through..."  
  
Heero looked away and an uncomfortable silence filled the room, until Duo broke it with a whispered question.  
  
"Why did you cry?" He just had to know.  
  
Heero looked up at him with surprise and shock on his face... and there was something else... was that... fear?  
  
"You should go Duo, I'm tired." He looked away again.  
  
"Heero, answer my question."  
  
"Just go..."  
  
"No."  
  
"I said... go!" He's getting angry.  
  
"And I said no! Heero, please... tell me. I need to know the reason!"  
  
"I.. I'm... I-I can't..."  
  
"Oh yes you can! Heero... I thought you trusted me..."  
  
"I do!" He faced Duo again.  
  
"Then tell me!"  
  
Heero looked at Duo for a few more seconds, then sighed and looked away. He mumbled something that Duo couldn't understand.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
He repeated it a bit louder this time but Duo still didn't get it.  
  
"Heero, look at me when we're talking and speak a bit louder."  
  
Suddenly Heero turned his head back around, ignoring the pain, and looked at Duo with an angry expression.  
  
"I DIDN'T WANT THIS TO HAPPEN TO YOU!!! Not THAT..."   
  
He coughed.   
  
"Not you..."  
  
His voice was just a whisper now and one silent tear slid down his face.   
  
"...not you..."  
  
He coughed again and slumped back on the bed, closing his eyes. He was really tired now, his throat hurt like hell and he panted slightly from the exhaustion of that outburst.  
  
He waited for Duo to say something, he didn't really know what, but he was afraid of it. Sweat ran slowly down his forehead and the moment he felt that Duo stood up from the bed his heart ached, though he didn't know why.  
  
Heero didn't open his eyes, he was too exhausted and too afraid of what he would see.  
  
Then he felt something cool and damp on his forehead and the bed shifted slightly from a wheight that settled down on his side. Someone sat next to him again.   
  
He relaxed and sleep claimed him yet again.  
  
The last thing he heard was someone- no,... Duo, softly humming a quiet song for him.  
  
And a gentle hand wiped the little tear out of his face.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
to be continued...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AAAWWWWW, isn't that cute? I don't know where this came from, but I kinda like it ^_^  
  
What'cha think? Good? Bad? Tell me!  
  
Oh, and by the way... would you mind going to mediaminer.org and looking at my drawings? I want to know how they are.  
  
Please??? That would be so nice of you!!! Look at them and write a comment, 'k? *puppydogeyes*  
  
Well, hope ya liked the chappy, see ya next time ^_^  
  
Onee-sama ^__^ 


	5. Healingtime PART 4

Title: Changing Interrogation Methods  
  
Author: Onee-sama ^__^   
  
Fandom: Gundam Wing (What else ?!? I think I'm addicted... oh well *shruggs*)  
  
Pairing: it's still at the beginning, but 1+2... or 2+1? no changes yet...  
  
Warnings: ... just read, maybe you find something ...*shruggs*  
  
  
  
AN: Here comes the next Part!!!  
  
Ejoy!! ^__^  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Healing-time   
  
Part 4  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Duo came back out of the bathroom. He had seen the sweat on Heero's forehead and went to get a damp cloth.   
  
He laid it on the boy's forehead and sat down on the bed again. Then he started to softly hum a song. Within a few seconds Heero's breathing evened out and he fell asleep. Duo wiped the little tear out of Heero's face and smiled down at him.  
  
// He really was worried about me... I mean ME! Maybe there's still hope. Maybe I can get through his defences and get to the real Heero... I will try my best! //  
  
He softly stroked through Heero's unruly hair.  
  
// He looks so small and fragile with all the bandages... //  
  
Duo didn't know how long he sat there, but it must have been quite a while.  
  
He heard a knock on the door and when he turned around, he saw Quatre smiling at him.  
  
"I made dinner... do you want to come and eat with us?"  
  
"Nah, thanks man, I don't want to let him alone right now..."  
  
"He's sleeping again? He really needs the rest... but you need it too. AND you need to eat something!"  
  
Duo smiled.  
  
"You're right, I'm hungry... uhm... can you do me a favour and bring me some of it? I really don't want to leave... oh, and a bit for Heero too, though I don't know what he can eat and what not..."  
  
"I bring you something and I will look what I can find for Heero, ok?"  
  
"Thanks Q-man."  
  
Quatre left an closed the door behind himself.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Trowa and Wufei sat at the kitchen table. Wufei came back a few minutes ago.  
  
"Sally will visit us tomorrow. She wants to check Heero's injuries and make sure he's fine."  
  
They looked up when Quatre entered the kitchen and started to prepare a bit of the food for Heero and Duo.  
  
"Heero is sleeping again... I never even imagined to see him as weak as he is right now!"  
  
"He isn't weak."  
  
"You've seen him after we rescued them little one. He went through a lot in there... but we're talking about Heero Yuy here, I'm sure he'll be back to normal in no time."  
  
"Trowa is right. Heero is strong and he will be fit again soon."  
  
Quatre smiled at them.  
  
"You two are probably right... well, I have to bring Duo his food. I see y-"  
  
"Wait. I'll go."  
  
Quatre turned around and looked at Wufei questioningly. The chinese boy walked up to him and took the tablet with the food out of Quatre's hands.  
  
"I'll bring it to them. You havn't eaten yet. Sit down and do it."  
  
"... okay..."  
  
Quatre was still a bit confused about Wufei's behaviour, but went to the table and sat down on the chair next to Trowa, while Wufei walked out of the kitchen.  
  
"... I think I missed something. Since when does Wufei act so nice towards Duo? Normally he would rant on and on about how much 'unjustice' this is and how weak Duo is for not getting his food himself..."  
  
Trowa shrugged.  
  
"Who knows... now come on little one, Wufei was right, you should eat something."  
  
Quatre smiled up at Trowa and nodded.  
  
They both ate in silence, content with the fact that they were alone.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Wufei sat the tablet down on a small table next to Heero's room and knocked on the door. He heard a quiet 'come in' from the other side, opened the door and looked in. Duo sat next to a sleeping Heero and looked at Wufei in surprise. Wufei took the food and walked in. He sat one bowl down on the nightstand for Heero and gave Duo the other one.  
  
"How is he?" He nodded in Heero's direction.  
  
"Fine I guess. We had a little argument, that tired him, but he's ok."  
  
"An argument?"  
  
Duo looked away.  
  
"... something about the interrogation..."  
  
"You don't have to tell me, if you don't want to."  
  
"Thank you Wu..." He smiled up at him.  
  
"By the way, Sally will come over tomorrow afternoon. She wants to check Heero's injuries... hmm... maybe he can at least get the bandage over his eye away."  
  
Duo looked at Heero and nodded.  
  
"you should eat that Duo."  
  
He smiled up at Wufei again, then his attention got back to his food and he started to eat.  
  
"This's good."  
  
"Yes it is. And don't forget to wake Heero up. His soup is getting cold."  
  
Wufei left the room, closing the door on his way out.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
to be continued...  
  
  
  
  
  
...? How was this? Short, I know... but at least I updated, ne? So... tell me what you think. The more reviews I get, the faster I wil update!  
  
cya all!   
  
Onee-sama ^__^ 


	6. Healingtime PART 5: need some soup?

Title: Changing Interrogation Methods  
  
Author: Onee-sama ^__^   
  
Fandom: Gundam Wing (What else ?!? I think I'm addicted... oh well *shruggs*)  
  
Pairing: I don't want to rush things here, so it's still no real pairing...  
  
Warnings: cuteness maybe... just read, maybe you find something else...*shruggs*  
  
  
  
AN: Hi everyone, here's the next part!  
  
Before you read this I want to answer a few questions for PATTY... by the way, thanks for reading this patty! I'm really happy you like it ^__^... and sorry for my grammar, I corrected a few of my mistakes. If you find any more of them then tell me, okay?  
  
Now, back to the questions:   
  
1. You asked about the mission they had. Well, there are still some ex-OZ soldiers who try to get their strength back  
  
and start a new war (stupid guys). The Preventers are there to stop such actions. The mission the two had was to  
  
infiltrate a secret base and find out what their plans were.  
  
2. The information that the bad guys wanted to get out of them were informations about the Preventers. How they get  
  
their informations, what weakness they have and if there are more of their agents around... such things...  
  
3. the thing with the safehouse... well, I just thought it would still fit. After all they are still ex-gundampilots  
  
and old habits are hard to get rid of... hope that answers that question ^_^  
  
4. Now, the thing with Heero not being in the hospital. First, it's because I think they don't like hospitals. The  
  
atmosphere and all the people there. Second, like in the last question, old habits. And third, if someone tries to  
  
harm Heero while he is in such a bad condition, it's easier for them in a hospital. I think that are all the reasons  
  
for that thingy...  
  
Soo, any more questions? Just ask and I will answer them!  
  
Oh, and I want to thank all of you who read my story so far and especially all of you that wrote a review or two... ^__^ And I definitely don't mind if you want to write more... (doitplease!!doitplease!!)  
  
Well now, enough with all the talking! Have fun with the fic!  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Healing-time   
  
Part 5:  
  
need some soup?  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
Duo finished his food in silence. He hurried up with eating and after a few minutes he sat the bowl away and on the nightstand.  
  
// Time to wake Heero up... I really don't want to wake him up so early, but he needs to eat something... it's been too long since his last meal. Hell, the last time I saw him eat was the day before we got caught during our last mission! And it was just one of these little salats from the cafeteria in the HQ back then... When he's finished with the food I let him sleep as long as he needs to... or until Sally comes in here. Depends on how long he wants to sleep. //  
  
Duo leant over Heero and really carefully shook him a little bit by the shoulder.  
  
"Hee-chan, wake up! Come on, dinner's ready."  
  
Heero let out a quiet groan and slowly opened his eyes.  
  
"Duo?"  
  
"Yes, it's me. Sorry to wake you up again, but Q-man made some soup for you and I just realised that it's been quite a while since you ate something. I promise you that you can go back to sleep after you ate it and that I will do anything to let you sleep as long as you need to... okay, Sally will visit us tomorrow afternoon to check up on you, what means you have to be awake, but you can sleep until then... ... okay, when I am right than you are actually glaring at me, though it looks kinda funny with just one eye. I'm talking too much, aren't I? You have to sit up if you want to eat... need some help?"  
  
Heero stared at him in thought and then nodded slowly. He really wasn't in any condition to move without help. Well, of course he could move alone, but the pain would be visible on his face and he didn't want to the braided boy to get upset about it, or so Heero told himself.  
  
Duo slowly helped him up and even WITH the help the pain was almost unbearable.  
  
When he finally sat, leaning heavily against the headboard of the bed, he panted slightly and needed a few seconds to calm his breathing down again. He was never in a condition as bad as this.  
  
Duo looked at him with sympathy.  
  
// Poor Hee-chan. //  
  
"Can you eat it without help or do I have to feed you? I wouldn't mind..." // Not at all... //  
  
Heero was silent and avoided Duos gaze. He thought about the offer. His right shoulder and both arms hurt like hell and especially when he had to move.   
  
He kept silent.  
  
"..."  
  
"Heero? What's wrong? Do you need my help?"  
  
Heero nodded once. His cheeks were slightly red. It was embarrassing for him to need so much help, but what else could he do?   
  
Duo took the bowl with the soup and the spoon and got colser to Heero.  
  
"You don't have to be embarrassed. It's absolutely normal that you need a bit help. You're body is in real bad shape and no one will laugh at you or something."  
  
Since when could Duo read him so good? He didn't even say something.  
  
Duo took a spoonfull of soup and held it in front of Heero's mouth.  
  
"Come on, open up! It's good!"  
  
Heero blushed even more but opened his mouth and swallowed the warm liquid. It burned a bit in his throat, but not too strong and Heero actually was happy to get something into his stomach. He didn't need to be asked again to open his mouth when the spoon came to his lips again and offred him more of the soup. They repeated this actions a few more times and Heero actually ate almost all of it, except of a bit that stayed in the bowl.   
  
After they were finished, Duo put the bowl aside and held the cup with the rest of the water to Heero's lips who drank it without protest.  
  
"Well, wasn't that nice? How are ya feelin' now? Better?"  
  
"... hai... but tired..."  
  
Duo chuckled a bit.  
  
"At least your voice sounds a bit better now. Not so scratchy. Do you need anything else before we tuck you in again? Some more water? A trip to the bathroom? A good night story?..."  
  
Even the thought of the way to the bathroom was horrible for Heero, but right now he didn't need to go... and he was glad. That problem will come soon enough.  
  
"No, thank you... I'm fine.."  
  
"All right then, time to say good night."  
  
He slowly helped Heero down again and covered him up with the blanket. This time Duo didn't sit down on the bed. Instead he pulled the chair Quatre used earlier further up to Heero's side and sat down on it.  
  
"Now, go to sleep. I will stay here in case you need something."  
  
Heero's eyelids already started to drop, but he forced them open again.  
  
"Duo... the things earlier, I-"  
  
"Don't worry about it Hee-chan. We will talk later... when you're feeling better, okay?"  
  
"...hai..."  
  
A few seconds later Heero was fast asleep.  
  
Duo smiled softly. He leant over to Heero and kissed him on the forehead.  
  
Then he whispered. "Sleep well... my Hee-chan..."  
  
He leant back in the chair and began one of his favourite things... Watching Heero.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
to be continued...  
  
  
  
  
  
How was that? Poor Heero, can't get his well-needed sleep... *shruggs* but aren't they kinda cute? Duo feeding Heero... nice picture...  
  
Tell me if you liked it, k? and ask questions if you have some. And tell me if you find mistakes (I'm sure there are enough...)  
  
Oh, and PLEEEAASSEEEE look at my drawings on mediaminer.org!!! They're really not bad but I want to know what you think of them so please write a comment about them... they're all about Duo and Heero, oh and one with Trowa... you really should see that... just Trowa on an armchair and nothing else... not even clothes *drool*  
  
Don't forget, MEDIAMINER.ORG !!!!  
  
Ok then, cya all!   
  
Onee-sama ^__^ 


	7. Healingtime PART 6: pancakes

Title: Changing Interrogation Methods  
  
Author: Onee-sama ^__^   
  
Fandom: Gundam Wing (What else ?!? I think I'm addicted... oh well *shruggs*)  
  
  
  
Pairing: I don't want to rush things here, so it's still no real pairing...  
  
Warnings: cuteness maybe... just read, maybe you find something else...*shruggs*  
  
  
  
AN: hello!! I finally updated! This part needed pretty long... I kinda had a writing block... I just didn't know how to go on. But my MUSE is back!!   
  
Don't forget to tell me what you think about it, ok?   
  
I need reviews to feed my muse or it will go away again... and it can eat a lot! *hint hint*  
  
  
  
Now, have fun with the fic!  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Healing-time   
  
Part 6:  
  
pancakes  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
Heero really slept until noon the next day. Duo sat at his side till late at night.   
  
He was about to fall asleep, when Trowa came into the room.  
  
"Duo, go to sleep, too. I will stay here."  
  
Duo smiled at him and yawned.  
  
// It's pretty nice to have real friends... //  
  
"Thanks Tro... I'm really kinda tired. See ya tomorrow."  
  
Duo left and went to his own room. He wanted to be fit again when Sally arrives. He slumped down on his bed and immediately fell asleep.  
  
***  
  
The next morning he woke up at around eleven-thirty and made his way towards the kitchen for breakfast.  
  
Quatre and a tired looking Trowa sat at the kitchen table.  
  
"Mornong guys!"  
  
"Good morning Duo."  
  
"... mornin'..."  
  
"Whoa Tro-man! Not so enthusiastic!"  
  
Trowa just glared at Duo for his sarcasm.  
  
"Hey, where's Wu?"  
  
"He is in Heero's room. Trowa was tired and Wufei took his place so that he can go to sleep... Oh, and I made pancakes. They're on the countertop."  
  
"Q-man, you're the best! Hmm... do you think Heero can eat some, too?"  
  
"Heero?"  
  
"Yeah Heero. You know... the guy who is lieing in his bed, covered with bandages almost from head to toe... He has to eat something. I will eat in his room and he gets breakfast, too..."  
  
Duo took two plates out of the cabinet and loaded them with food. He put two glasses of orange-juice and the plates on a tray and made his way to Heero's room.   
  
Quatre smiled after him and leaned against Trowa.  
  
"Looks like Heero has his own little nurse..."  
  
He smiled up at Trowa who nodded in agreement. Quatre gave the taller boy a small peck on his cheek and turned his attention back to his food, eating it and feeding Trowa a bite from time to time.  
  
***  
  
Duo walked up to Heero's door, balanced the tray on one hand and opened the door with the other, not knocking this time.  
  
Inside the room Duo stopped and looked at the two boys. Heero looked at him with a neutral expresion, but there was a small smile on his lips as he recognized Duo. And Wufei... Wufei didn't look at him. He sat in the chair next to the bed and stared at the floor in front of him. His cheeks were slightly red.  
  
// Wufei blushing?!? I think I missed something... //  
  
"What-"  
  
"Is that food?"  
  
Heero's question interrupted Duo and his thoughts.  
  
In that moment they heard a small growling sound comming from Heer's stomach. Duo smiled and Heero blushed.  
  
"That sounds like you're hungry."  
  
Heero noded.  
  
Duo walked up to him, placed the tray on the nightstand and sat down on the bed next to Heero like he sat the last few days.  
  
"Okay... let's see what we have here... pancakes, pancakes and more pancakes!"  
  
He took a fork full of the sweet food and held it in front of Heero's mouth.  
  
"Say ahh..."  
  
Heero glared at him, but opened his mouth and took the food. He was too hungry to argue with Duo right now.  
  
They both were too occupied with the food to notice that Wufei left the room and silently closed the door.  
  
Duo completely forgot about Wufei's blushing earlier. He had much more important things on his mind... Like feeding Heero and getting his own bites of pancake.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
to be continued...  
  
  
  
  
  
How was that?  
  
Tell me... my muse is hungry... it needs it's reviews!  
  
I'm sure you want to know what went on between Heero and Wufei in that room... well, you have to wait a looooong time before I tell you about it!! *evil laugh*  
  
In the next part Sally will visit them and... well, I won't tell you the rest... I'm too evil to do that... it would be no fun...  
  
See ya next time... (I hope you're all still there...)  
  
  
  
Onee-sama ^__^ 


	8. Healingtime PART 7: Sally's visit

Title: Changing Interrogation Methods  
  
Author: Onee-sama ^__^   
  
Fandom: Gundam Wing (What else ?!? I think I'm addicted... oh well *shruggs*)  
  
  
  
Pairing: I don't want to rush things here, so it's still no real pairing...  
  
Warnings: cuteness maybe... just read, maybe you find something else...*shruggs*  
  
  
  
AN: Hi out there, I'm BACK!! Missed me? Sorry that I needed so long for this, I just had a horrible month and hadn't the time nor the nerve to write anything. But well, it's November now and I'm back again and I will try to update faster from now on.  
  
I made this chapter longer then the others just to say I'm sorry that you had to wait so long for it.  
  
Now have fun and review please!! ^__^  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Healing-time   
  
Part 7:  
  
Sally's visit  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
Wufei was on the way to the kitchen when the phone rang. He picked it up.  
  
"Hello? Chang here?"  
  
"Wufei? Is that you?"  
  
"...Sally? What's the matter? I thought you wanted to come over today..."  
  
"Yeah, that's why I called... My car striked this morning and I need some one to pick me up to get to you."  
  
"... Alright. Where are you?"  
  
At the HQ."  
  
"I'll be there in about 15 minutes. See you then."  
  
Wufei disconnected the line and went in the direction of the kitchen.  
  
"I'm going to get Sally. Her car strikes."  
  
Quatre and Trowa just watched him leave.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
About half an hour later the doorbell rang and Quatre opened the door.   
  
Wufei with pretty tousled hair stood in front of him and slightly behind the asian boy was Sally. She glared at the back of Wufei's head, who just ignored her. Sally seemed really... Angry? Dissapointed? He couldn't quite place the look on her face.  
  
Wufei just walked past Quatre, not even looking at him, and disappeared in the direction of his room.  
  
Sally's expression darkened and Quatre thought he could see her throwing daggers at Wufei with her eyes. She looked pretty pissed.  
  
"Uhm... Hi Sally..."  
  
She stopped glaring and looked at Quatre, forcing a neutral expression on her face.  
  
"Hello Quatre. Sorry, today just isn't one of my best days."  
  
She glared one more time in the direction Wufei disappeared and finally walked in. Quatre closed the door.  
  
"Uhm... Can I offer you something to drink? Coffee or tea maybe? Or a glass of water?"  
  
"A cup of tea would be nice, thank you."  
  
She smiled at him and Quatre was relieved that she calmed down a bit.  
  
"Okay then, Trowa 's waiting in the kitchen, let's go."  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
A few cups of tea and some small talk later Sally made her way to Heero's room.   
  
Knocking on the door she opened it without waiting for a reply.  
  
Inside the room Heero sat on his bed, leaning against some cushions and the headboard and looking at her. Duo sat next to him, his back turned towards the door but loking over his shoulder to see who just came in.  
  
"Hey Sal'! Long time no see."  
  
Sally walked towards them smiling and Duo jumped up from the bed and grinned at her.  
  
"Hi Duo, Heero."  
  
She looked down at the japanese boy.  
  
"So, how do you feel today? They told me you were pretty injured, but you almost look like a mummy."  
  
Duo giggled and Heero glared.   
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"Nuh-uh Hee-chan, don't lie to the doctor, that's not very polite, ya know."  
  
His glare went from Sally to Duo and intensified. The braided boy just grinned at him and Heero knew that it will be much easier to just get over with it. He sighed.  
  
"Hn. Alright, I feel like a few mobile suits just ran over me. Satisfied?" He glared at Duo again. The boy grinned even more and nodded.  
  
"Yupp, that's enough... for now."   
  
Heero closed his eyes and suppressed the urge to sigh again.  
  
Sally watched the two and tried her best not to laugh at them... but failed.  
  
Both boys looked up at her with surprised and confused expressions on their faces and both raised an eyebrow (Heero the healthy one of course) at her in exactly the same time, what didn't really help her to calm down.  
  
Heero and Duo stared at her, then looked at each other.  
  
"Hee-chan, I think your Doc' needs to see a doc' herself. She's gone crazy!"  
  
"Don't.. be stupis... Duo." Sally tried to catch her breath. "I'm just not... used to you two acting like that."  
  
Both looked at her again, still confuesed.  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Just... like 'that'! Oh just forgett it! I'm here to check Heero's injuries, so I'm going to do that now."  
  
The two boys still didn't understand, but they nodded and stopped asking.   
  
Sally sat down on the bed where Duo sat earlier.   
  
"Let's start with the bandages on your head, especially your eye, and then we will work our way down to the rest of your injured bodyparts, okay?"  
  
Heero nodded.  
  
"Hey Sal', can I help you with anything?"  
  
"That would be nice. First thing you can do is to get some new bandages, then you can help me to remove the old ones and get the new ones back on again. Oh, and I forgott my bag in the kitchen, get it for me, will you?"  
  
"Sure thing. I'm back in a minute!"  
  
Duo left to get the things they needed while Sally started to free Heero's head from all the bandages. A few minutes later Duo came back and sat all the things down on the floor next to Sally. She was just about to remove the pad over Heero's eye.  
  
"Okay, I'll take this thing away now. Try to open your eye slowly. If it hurts too much then say so and we will try it in a few days again. Ready?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
She took the pad away.  
  
"Now, open it... but slowly."  
  
Heero did as he was told. Slowly he began to open it, wincing and closing it again when the bright light of the room hurt.  
  
"You don't have to open it if it hurts."  
  
"No, it's allright... The light is just a bit too bright. I just have to get used to it again."  
  
Sally nodded and waited patiently. Duo stood next to her watching Heero silently.  
  
The boy tried again to open it and this time he was prepared for the light and it didn't hurt so much. Slowly the one open eye was joined by another, not as far open as the healthy one because of some still visible bruises and swellings, but far enough to see.  
  
"Can you see me with it?"  
  
"Not very clearly, but I can see you."  
  
She smiled at him.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm sure that will go away within the next few hours. Your eye was closed for a few days, don't forgett that. It has to get used to the light again."  
  
After that she went on with her inspection. The bruises and cuts on his face already healed pretty good and the bandages weren't neccessary anymore. Just a few plasters (or band-aids... wasn't sure wich word sounds better) here and there on a few of the cuts.  
  
His arms and torso weren't that lucky. His right shoulder had been dislocated and it still hurt like hell and had a dark purple-blue colour. His arms were broken on several places and it'll need quite some time for them to heal. His torso looked more like one really big bruise. Several broken ribs and a bit internal bleedings, that stopped on their own, have been the result of the interrogation, but that guys were good at what they did. They knew perfectly well what they did and they knew what they could do without dangering the life of their victim.  
  
Sally was thankful for Duo's help. It would have been a hard task to bandage his ribcage alone.  
  
The shoulder hd healed better than she would have guessed, but she bandaged it anyway, to make sure it will heal completely and without any problems.  
  
She made a cast around one of Heero's forearms and put it in a sling, but just bandaged the other one thightly. She wasn't happy to let it like this, but Heero's glare clearly said that one casted arm was more than enough and Sally really wanted to life a bit longer.  
  
His legs were more or less okay. Some more bruises and cuts and a sprained ankle but no broken bones. She made a thight bandage around the ankle too.  
  
"Well, looks like we're finished. Any other problems? Some more painkillers maybe?"  
  
"No, I'm fine."  
  
"Hee-chaaann..." There was a slight warning tone in the name.  
  
Another sigh from Heero.  
  
"Okay, maybe some painkillers. But not the strong stuff."  
  
She smiled at him and nodded, then searched in her bag and got a small bottle with pills out of it.  
  
"Use this. Just one in the morning and one in the evening and you'll be fine."  
  
"Hn."  
  
She stood up.  
  
"Okay then, I think you guys can handle the rest alone. Your injuries always heal fast... You have to tell me how you are doing it..."  
  
Heero shrugged and winced at the pain that it caused in his shoulder.   
  
"Oh Sal', that's easy to explain. Heero is just some kind of super human... that's all."  
  
He shrugged and grinned at her.  
  
"... Anyway, it's time for me to go. I still have a lot of work to do and it can't wait until tomorrow. Call me if you need some more help or I see you at the HQ when you are healthy again... And don't dare to get there for at least two weeks, you hear me?!"  
  
"...Hai hai..."  
  
"Good boy... Oh, and you can take off the cast in about a week. That should be enough time for it to heal... bye."  
  
She smiled at them again and left. She walked through the house, searching for someone to drive her back. She didn't want to ask Wufei right now, still a bit pissed off about his behaviour earlier. (AN: I bet you want to know what Wufei did... won't tell ya yet!! *insane laugh*)   
  
She found Quatre and Trowa at the frontdoor, getting their jackets on.  
  
"Hey guys, can one of you drive me back to the HQ?"  
  
"No problem. We need to get in town for some groceries. We can bring you there before we get the stuff."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
The three left the house.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
After Sally had left, Duo turned back to Heero.  
  
"See Hee-chan... that wasn't too bad now, was it?"  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Of course I'm right! What now? Are you tired again or should we do something else?"  
  
Heero looked up at him questioningly.  
  
"Do something? There's not much that I can do right now, you know..."  
  
"Well... we can talk..."  
  
Heero looked away. He wasn't sure if he was up to that right now. He knew perfectly well what Duo wanted to talk about.  
  
"Heero... we have to talk about it. You can decide if we talk now or later, but it's inevitable."  
  
...I know..."  
  
Duo sat down on the bed.  
  
"Well then, let's talk."  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
to be continued...  
  
  
  
... Ain't I kinda cruel to stop here? *giggle*  
  
So, how was this? Bad? Good? Tell me please!!  
  
REVIEWS PLEASE, so that I can feed my muse!! I don't want it to strike again!  
  
I'll try to hurry up with my other stories too, so don't wory. ^_^  
  
See ya all next time!!!  
  
  
  
Onee-sama ^__^ 


	9. Healingtime PART 8: tears and confession...

Title: Changing Interrogation Methods  
  
Author: Onee-sama ^__^   
  
Fandom: Gundam Wing (What else ?!? I think I'm addicted... oh well *shruggs*)  
  
  
  
Pairing: I don't want to rush things here, so it's still no real pairing... well, but it's really really close now...  
  
Warnings: ... just read, maybe you find something worth mentioning...*shruggs*  
  
  
  
AN: Here's the next part! Heero is maybe a bit too emotional in this one, but I just had to write it like that. And sorry that those who are reading my other stories still have to wait for an update. I'm sorry, but I will need a bit longer... but I really try to hurry up.   
  
I'm a bit lazy these days... guess it's the weather... all that falling leaves and the cold wind and the rain... *shruggs*  
  
Ok then, don't forget to review and tell me what ya think of it!! And again thousands of thanks to all of you who read this and to everybody that wrote one or more reviews for my stories! Oh and my muse says thanks too, it's his favourite food!!   
  
Now have fun and review again please!! ^__^  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Healing-time   
  
Part 7:  
  
tears and confessions  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well then, let's talk."  
  
Heero stared down at the bed in silence.  
  
"Oh Heero, come on. Tell me!"  
  
"... I can't..."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Heero wasn't sure how to answer. He was too afraid that he could say something wrong. He didn't want Duo to hate him...  
  
He hadn't realised that he started to tremble slightly but Duo saw it and frowned.  
  
// What can be so bad that Heero is too afraid to talk about it? //  
  
Duo laid a reasuring hand on Heero's own.  
  
"Hee-chan... please tell me... I won't be mad at you or anything."  
  
Heero still didn't look up but he whispered something. It wasn't loud and Duo had to lean a bit closer to understand it.  
  
"...I can't... You'll hate me for this... I don't want you to hate me... I just can't... Please don't make me... Please don't hate me... Please...please..."  
  
Duo felt something wet hit his hand. He looked down.  
  
// Tears? //  
  
Looking up at Heero again, he saw another tear travell down Heero's face and dropping down next to their hands.  
  
"Heero?"  
  
He didn't answer or move and Duo started to panic a bit.  
  
"Heero? What's wrong?... Hee-chan?? Answer me. Heero?"  
  
Duo layed his hand on the boys healthy shoulder. Suddenly Heero looked up at him, fear and desperation clearly in his eyes, while more tears ran down his face.  
  
Duo couldn't stand to see Heero like this anymore. He took him into his arms and tried to calm him down.  
  
"Shh Heero, stop crying. Everything's all right... I can never hate you, no matter what. Please calm down..."  
  
// God, I've never seen him this emotional before. //  
  
"Shh..."  
  
Duo ran his hand soothingly over Heero's back and the asian boy slowly calmed down again. He loosened the embrace to look at Heero's face.  
  
"Now Hee-chan, tell me about it. I promise you, whatever is bothering you, I won't hate you and nothing can change that. You're my friend and I'm yours. (AN: You heard that? Duo belongs to Heero!!!... Even if he didn't mean it like that right now... ... ...) Heero nodded, took a few deep breaths and began to talk.  
  
"At the beginning you just confused me. The first time we met you shot me and later you rescued me. I just couldn't understand you. And that didn't change for a long time. You were always acting like a normal boy and joking around, I would have never guessed that you were a Gundam pilot. But what really confuesed me was that even with all your jokes and your carefree attitute you never seemed serious, but... you could- can't fight. You were good at piloting Deathscythe and you weren't bad at fighting without your gundam. So I started to watch you, to listen to you... I wanted to understand you, to know how you could fight in a war and still be like this..."  
  
Heero had to stop for a while to collect his thoughts and to think about how to go on. Duo let him. He just sat there in silence, still embracing him and waiting patiently for Heero to continue. Heero never looked up during all this, but Duo didn't mind. He knew that it was hard enough for Heero to talk about it.   
  
// Wow, I would have never guessed that he really listened to the things I said... hell, _I_ didn't really listen to myself... I just talked to gett away from all the silence, and to get a reaction out of him... guess I really confuesed him with all the crap I babbled... I really never noticed...//  
  
Heero took another deep breath and went on. " After a while I started to understand a bit of your behaviour... You were always so hyper and cheerful and you tried to always smile around us. And slowly... it started to make sense... the others... they seemed to feel better around you... even Wufei! You cheered them up and helped them to forgett their depression or guilt... it even helped me sometimes and that scared me a bit.   
  
I wasn't used to feel something like that... like the feelings I had around you... and you were just so persistant! I always tried to push you away or to ignore you, but you just never gave up... you... were always nice to me and tried to get me to open up... to trust you... and it worked.   
  
Not immediately... no, it was slow, but I started to feel... something... I wasn't sure what it was. It was so new, so strange... I felt content... kind of more at peace around you... I started to think of you more often. Just little things, even if you weren't around. Wondering where you were , what you were doing, if you were alright... such things... I got angry at myself, because of that.   
  
I wasn't supposed to have such confusing feelings. They were a distraction. So I tried to ignore it, to just get my defenses higher up... It worked for a while... until that time you got captured. That time I rescued you...I did it because my emotions, my feelings, told me to help you... even if I tried to tell myself that it wasn't like that, that I was there to kill you. But it just didn't work... I just couldn't...   
  
It was after that, that I accepted this feelings. Even if I still tried to ignore them, to don't react on them... but I knew that I had to live with it, and so I did... I started to understand it... I found out what their meaning was- is...   
  
But I just couldn't tell you! You said that I'm your friend, that you trusted me... I couldn't risk this... I didn't- I don't want you to hate me. Please... don't hate me... I'm sorry, I just can't help it... I'm so sorry... ..."  
  
Heero's voice was just a mere whisper at the last sentence. He laid his head on Duo's shoulder and waited for Duo's reaction.  
  
// Well, I guess my chances are somewhat better now... I just have to get Heero to tell me what he's feeling for me and then I can tell him the same... at least I hope that it will be this easy... //  
  
Duo leant a bit more against Heero and whispered in his ear. "What is it that you are feeling Hee-chan?"  
  
That was it. He had to tell Duo now and he was terribly afraid of it... but Duo had called him Hee-chan... maybe he wouldn't get angry...  
  
There was a flicker of hope inside Heero's heart. Something he couldn't ignore. Something he didn't want to ignore.  
  
So he did the only thing he could in that moment. He told Duo the truth.  
  
"I... I love you, Duo."  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
to be continued...  
  
  
  
Muahahahahahaa... Ain't I kinda cruel to stop here... again? *giggle*  
  
I just can't help it... I write and suddenly there is a point in the story where I think - 'Hmm this would be just the right time to stop' - and I just do that. And then, when I look at it again, I see there's a cliffhanger... then I shrugg and ignore it! *smirk*  
  
You just have to wait again...  
  
Tell me what you think, okay? How was Heero's talk? Too much? I wanted to show how insecure he was and how hard it was for him to find the right words and to tell Duo all this... did it work?  
  
REVIEWS PLEASE, so that I can feed my muse!! You don't want him to strike again now, would you?  
  
See ya all next time!!!  
  
  
  
Onee-sama ^__^ 


	10. Healingtime PART 9: first trip out of th...

Title: Changing Interrogation Methods  
  
Author: Onee-sama ^__^   
  
Fandom: Gundam Wing (What else ?!? I think I'm addicted... oh well *shruggs*)  
  
  
  
Pairing: this is the beginning... just read damnit!  
  
  
  
Warnings: ... just read, maybe you find something worth mentioning...*shruggs*... well, a bit humor maybe, but just slightly  
  
  
  
AN: Finally!!!   
  
I'm sooooo sorry!!! Really! I know I said I will get back to update faster, but I just hadn't found the time to sit in front of my computer and write it down. I'm really really really really sorry. And here's the next part and I have to thank everybody here, 'cause I have more than hundret reviews on fanfiction.net.   
  
THANK YOU ALL!! I luv ya!!  
  
okay, now go and read this thingy. I put a bit humor in here at the end to get the story out of this sappy-angsty-whatever state. Hope you don't mind.  
  
Now have fun and review again please!! ^__^  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Healing-time   
  
Part 9:  
  
First trip out of the bed  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
"I... I love you, Duo."  
  
// Oh my god, he said it! He loves me! Oh my god, oh my god, OH my GOD!! Come on Duo, calm down. Breath. You have to do something...// "Really?" // Urgh, great move baka, can't you think of something else.// Duo mentally slapped himself on the forehead. // Ok, tell him now or he will misinterpret your silence.//  
  
"Hee-chan, look at me. Please?"  
  
Heero shut his eyes tightly and took a deep breath, before he slowly looked up at him. He wasn't sure what Duo would do, but the smile definitely surprised him.  
  
Duo's smile was warm and his eyes shone with the same warmth, helping the flicker of hope in Heero's heart to grow. He was lost in the depths of Duo's eyes until he felt Duo's hand cupping his cheek. He still didn't move and stared into Duo's eyes in wonder.  
  
"I love you too Heero." (AN: FINALLY!!! *dances around with her 1x2x1 flag*)   
  
Duo's smile stayed in place and leant forward until his lips met Heero's. (AN: *faint*) It wasn't much, just lips touching lips. Nothing more (AN: not yet *laugh*), but it sent shivers down Heero's spine.   
  
Duo drew away again, still smiling and waiting patiently for Heero to react to his confession.  
  
Heero, on the other hand, was still a bit in shock (AN: the positive kind of shock of course ^_^). He just couldn't believe what he had heard.   
  
// He loves me back... ME! And he kised me!//  
  
Heero blinked owlishly and brought his hand slowly up to his lips, touching them slightly and letting it fall down again. A small smile crept onto his face. He leant forward and hugged Duo as good as he could with his injuries and Duo hugged him back carefully.  
  
"Now... how about something to eat? I'm starving!"  
  
Heero drew back and stared at Duo in disbelieve.  
  
"Duo, we just ate before Sally came..."  
  
"And?" Duo grinned.  
  
"...Hn..."  
  
"Ok then. Hey! Your up to getting out of bed? We can eat in the kitchen..."  
  
Heero hesitated a bit, but nodded. Duo helped him.  
  
"Can you walk alone? Or do you need some support... koi?"  
  
The last word was just a whisper. He wasn't sure how far he could go with Heero, without getting him angry.   
  
Heero looked up at Duo, surprised as he heard how duo called him, then he smiled his little almost invisible smile again.  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
He stood up on his good foot and slowly tried to use the other as well, but stopped shortly when his ankle protested. He couldn't use his bandaged ankle much.  
  
"...Some support would be nice..."  
  
Duo smiled. He could hear that he forced himself to say it. Heero wasn't used at all to let somebody help him.  
  
"Okay."  
  
He put his arm behind Heero's back and held him on the opposite hip. Normally he would send Heero right back into bed because of his ankle and all, but he knew that Heero needed to get out of this room for a while. He was already too long in one place without moving and his training protested a bit against it.  
  
"Uhm... Duo?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I... need to use the bathroom first."  
  
Duo nodded and they walked into the bathroom.  
  
"Can you handle it alone?..."  
  
Heero blushed, but nodded. (AN: he does that a lot in this story... let him some time to adjust to the new situation...) Duo left the room with a small blush of his own. (AN: just the mental picture of them *smirk*)  
  
"Just call me when your finished."  
  
Luckily (AN: or not... ^_^) Heero hadn't any problems in the bathroom and a few minutes later they were on the way to the kitchen.  
  
***  
  
Wufei walked up and down in his room. He was still angry about Sally's unnecessary outburst.  
  
// I need to calm down. That onna really ticked me off... maybe a bit training will help... //  
  
Wufei's room was the biggest bedroom in the house. He took it, because he could use the free space for his martial arts, his katana training and for his Tai Chi. (AN: to calm down an' all... is it just me or do I use too much Author's Notes?... ... *shruggs*)  
  
He walked into the middle of his little 'dojo' and started to move and fight against his imaginary enemies. After a few minutes everything around him was forgotten.  
  
***  
  
Duo and Heero walked along the hall, but suddenly stopped in their tracks and stared through an open doorway. Inside of this room was Wufei, moving around gracefully. He had shed his tanktop earlier to be able to move better. (AN: and because I wanted him to... there is no need for any other reason)  
  
His body was glistening with sweat and a few strands of hair had escaped his ponytail, now framing his face. (AN: *drool* just the mental image of it... *drool some more*)  
  
Wufei got a feeling that he was being watched. He stopped his training turned his head around and glared at the two staring boys.  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
"Hey Wu, mind if I jump you?"  
  
Wufei blushed deep red, walked over to the door and slammed it shut.  
  
"...Guess that means he will mind..."  
  
"...Hn, baka."  
  
*growl*  
  
"Hee-chan? I thought you weren't hungry... Your stomach thinks different, ne?"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
Duo smirked and started walking again.  
  
***  
  
"Quatre... you know that we just wanted to get some groceries..."  
  
Trowa looked at the smaller boy expectantly.  
  
Quatre forced himself to look away from the window of the small tea shop and looked up at Trowa with his big pleading eyes. (AN: and we all know, Tro can't resist Q-man's puppydogeyes...)  
  
"But Trowa, they even have a small cafe in there! Oh please? The others won't miss us if we stay a bit longer in town."  
  
"... *sigh* all right, we will stay a bit longer."  
  
"Thank you!"  
  
Quatre hugged him tightly, gave him a small kiss and dragged him into the shop. (AN: These two are just soooo cute together, don't you agree? ^_^)  
  
***  
  
"NOOOoooooo!! This can't be true! This is just a horrible nightmare!!"  
  
"Duo, calm down-"  
  
"But, but... but there's almost NO FOOD LEFT!"  
  
Heero sat on one of the chairs at the kitchen table and looked up at Duo's back. The boy stod in front of an open and nearly empty fridge.  
  
"Duo, I'm sure Quatre and Trowa will be back soon. Remember, they said that they wanted to go to town today. We just have to wait for them."  
  
"But I'm NOW hungry!"  
  
"What's the matter Maxwell?"   
  
Wufei came into the kitchen. He had heard Duo's shouts and got curious.  
  
"The matter? THE MATTER?!?"  
  
"The fridge is almost empty." Heero interrupted Duo's outburst.  
  
"And what's the problem? You know that Winner and Barton went to town to get some groceries."  
  
"Duo's always hungry stomach is the problem. And to say it in Duo's words, 'He is NOW hungry'."  
  
"Hey! I'm not the only one that is hungry."  
  
Duo turned to stay in front of Heero. He tried to imitate Heero's patented Deathglare... with no effect of course.  
  
"Yea, I am hungry, but I don't mind waiting for the others to return."  
  
Heero glared back at him... with no effect either, 'cause it was Duo who he stared at. (AN: He's immun against it)  
  
Wufei still stood at the doorway and looked from the one to the other. He sighed and walked into the kitchen, loking through the cupboards and into the fridge. The other boys stopped glaring at each other and looked at Wufei questioningly.  
  
"Uhm... Wu, what are you doing?"  
  
"What does it looks like? I'm trying to find enough food to cook something for you two."  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
to be continued...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Liked it? Then review!  
  
Didn't like it? Then review too and tell me what you disliked!  
  
Hope you not too angry at me. I will still try to update fast, but it's not so easy for me. BUT! I can promise you one thing. If I start something, I will finish it! That means, even if it goes slowly sometimes, that doesn't mean that I stopped... I just took a break or had too much things in my head and couldn't concentrate on writing.  
  
I hope I see you all with the next chapter!!   
  
Onee-sama ^__^ 


	11. Healingtime PART 10: run Quarte, run!

Title: Changing Interrogation Methods  
  
Author: Onee-sama ^__^   
  
Fandom: Gundam Wing (What else ?!? I think I'm addicted... oh well *shruggs*)  
  
  
  
Pairing: I'm proud to say, 1+2 is in here! not much yet, but it's a start! ^__^  
  
  
  
Warnings: ... just read, maybe you find something worth mentioning...*shruggs*...   
  
  
  
AN: I'm back from hell!!!  
  
Man, it really has been a long time since I last updated and I'm really sorry...  
  
I dunno why I'm getting so slow... I'm sure I already lost a few readers because of it.  
  
I'M REALLY SORRY!!  
  
And for those of you who are still reading my fic, here'S the next part!!!  
  
don't forget to REVIEW after reading it!!!  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Healing-time   
  
Part 10:  
  
run Quarte, run!!  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
about an hour later Quatre and Trowa were back (AN: Quatre will never hurry up while drinking his tea ^_^). Carrying both a bag with groceries, they walked into the house and stopped at the livingroom door when they saw Heero sitting in am armchair watching TV (AN: He would have prefered his laptop of course, but with one arm in a cast and the other still hurting pretty much it just wasn't possible). Wufei sat on the couch, reading a book.  
  
"Hey guys, we're back! Nice to see you out of bed Heero. How are you feeling?"  
  
"Fine. But Quatre?"  
  
"yeah?"  
  
"If I were you, I would run."  
  
"I agree with Yuy."  
  
"What do y-"  
  
"QUATRE RABERBA WINNER!"  
  
'Uh oh'  
  
"You're gonna pay for this! No one - and I mean NO ONE - can let shinigami starve this long and get away alife!"  
  
Quatre had an strong urge to run. To just get away as fast and as far as possible. But instead of running he took it as a... frightened little boy and hid himself behind Trowa for protection. (AN: for those who think this is strange... they are just joking around... ^_^)  
  
"Hey Duo, I bought your favourite icecream!"  
  
"Really???... uhm, I mean... oh really, I don't care... I'm really angry at you. What took you two so long?"  
  
"Well... we... I mean I... well, uhm... we were a bit distracted..." (AN: not THAT you hentais... maybe later ^__^)  
  
Duo still glared at Quatre who looked out from behind Trowa.  
  
"And what's that supposed mean?"  
  
"Quatre saw a new café and we took a little break."  
  
That was the first time Trowa spoke since they came home and Duo stared at him in disbelief. Then the glare was back.  
  
"Okay... if you hurry up and cook something for us, I'll forgive you... after all, Wufei rescued me. He found a bit food and and made a snack, but it really wasn't much so hurry up!"  
  
Quatre sighed in relief and came out of his hidingplace.  
  
"All right. Come on Trowa, let's bring this stuff into the kitchen."  
  
Heero had watched their little game. Even now Quatre tried to let as much space as possible between himself and Duo, what meant he had to walk along the wall, his back against it. Never trust Duo as long as he's in joking mood... He has a few nasty tricks... for Quatre that would probably mean, that Duo will tickle him nearly to death...  
  
Heero had a feeling of normality (AN: is that the right word??) again. After all the time of lieing around in bed it was nice to be in an other room and around all the other ex-pilots. He'll never admitt it, but he really mised this all. He didn't want to get back into his room, but thanks to the painkillers that Duo insisted for him to take, he was getting a bit tired again. With all the injuries it's not very comfortable to fall asleep in an armchair. And that lead him to the one conclusion that he didn't like at all... he had to go back in his room and into his bed. Damn.  
  
"Uhm... Duo?"  
  
"Yeah Hee-koi?"  
  
Duo was immediately at his side, Quatre and Trowa stopped in their tracks and Wufei looked up, all stairing at Duo and Heero.  
  
"NANI?!?" The other exclaimed at the same time.  
  
Duo and Heero looked at each other and then at the others.  
  
"Well, yeah... we're together."  
  
They looked from Duo to Heero, who nodded and they could swear that they saw a faint blush on his face.   
  
Wufei was the first one who got over the surprise.  
  
"Actually, I was only surprised that Yuy hasn't any problems with his new petname... It was about time you two finally admitted the feelings you two had for each other..."  
  
Trowa nodded and Quatre laughed softly.  
  
"He's right. It's about time. Congratulations you two."  
  
He walked up to Duo and hugged him, then turned to Heero and after a short hesitation he hugged him too. Heero stiffened a bit, but didn't react in any other way. He still wasn't used to such things.  
  
Quatre was glad Heero didn't react badly to the hug. He was never sure how to act with Heero. The boy was so unsure and insecure if it came down to any physical contact with other humans.  
  
He released him and stepped back, a warm smile on his face.  
  
"Well then, time for me to finally make us something to eat. I'll call you when the food is ready."  
  
He walked back to Trowa, took the bag he had put aside earlier to congratulate the new couple and walked into the kitchen. Trowa followed him silently.  
  
Wufei smiled at Heero and Duo, then sat back and resumed reading his book. The couple looked at each other, still a bit surprised over the others behaviour, then Duo shrugged and grinned down at Heero.  
  
"You wanted something Hee-koi?"  
  
He pronounced the nickname more than was neccessary. He just loved Heero's reaction if he called him that. And it worked, Heero blushed again.   
  
"Yes... I'm a bit tired and even if I don't like being in my room all the time, it's still more comfortable than an armchair to sleep in..."  
  
He felt stupid, now that he said it.  
  
// Since when am I so picky?... I think I'm getting soft... //  
  
"Of course, your right. Wait, I'll carry you."  
  
He leant down, put one arm under Heero's knees and the other behind his back and lifted him into his arms. (Aww... I always love pictures with one of them carrying the other like this...)  
  
"Duo what?- You don't have to carry me!"  
  
"I know, but it's faster like this."  
  
Heero blushed again, but surrendered and stayed still, laying his head against Duo's chest and letting the other man carry him to his room.  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
to be continued...  
  
  
  
  
  
Liked it? Then review!  
  
Didn't like it? Then review too and tell me what you disliked!  
  
If I get enough reviews, maybe there will be a bit LIME in the next part...   
  
Hope you not too angry at me. I will still try to update faster, but it's not so easy for me. BUT! I can promise you one thing. If I start something, I will finish it! That means, even if it goes slowly sometimes, that doesn't mean that I stopped... I just took a break or had too much things in my head and couldn't concentrate on writing.  
  
I hope I see you all with the next chapter!!   
  
Onee-sama ^__^ 


	12. Healingtime PART 11: Sooo sweet

Title: Changing Interrogation Methods  
  
Author: Onee-sama ^__^   
  
Fandom: Gundam Wing (What else ?!? I think I'm addicted... oh well *shruggs*)  
  
  
  
Pairing: I'm still proud to say, a bit 1+2 is in here! still not much, but they are working on it, don't worry ^_^  
  
  
  
Warnings: ... just read, maybe you find something worth mentioning...*shruggs*...   
  
  
  
AN: here's the next part!  
  
Nice to see that you are still reading this! I love you all, especially all my reviewers! YOU ARE THE BEST!!! ^__^  
  
Oh, and before I forget it, hey _PaleBlue_, thanks for your review, and I don't really know what's wrong with mediaminer.org, but there are a few problems right now, so my artgallery isn't showing... I'm still trying to fix it.  
  
Now, have fun with this little chappy and don't forget to REVIEW, 'cause my muse is hungry!! ^__^  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Healing-time   
  
Part 11: Sooo sweet...  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Duo walked into Heero's room, still carrying the man in his arms. He stopped next to the bed and layed Heero down on it.  
  
"See, that wasn't so horrible now, was it?"  
  
Heero sighed.  
  
"No... it's just- just forget it."  
  
Duo looked down at hima questioningly, but Heero didn't meet his eyes and just looked down at the bedsheets. Something seemed to bother him, and Duo wanted to know what it was.  
  
"Hee-chan? What's wrong?"  
  
He sat down on the edge of the bed, took Heero's chin gently in his hand and turned his face upwards to see Heero'S eyes.  
  
"Tell me... please?"  
  
Heero just stared at him for a few moments, then sighed and answered in a low voice.  
  
"I... I just feel so useless and helpless... I never really needed help with anything and suddenly I'm lying here and can't even do the simplest things. I just hate this... feeling of being so dependent. And even my behaviour completely changed without me really realizing at first. I never complained about things like sleeping in an armchair bevore, no matter how badly injured I was... it's better that sleeping on the floor after all... I don't know who I am anymore. It's just not me..."  
  
He trailed off and just looked at Duo, totally lost. Duo was shocked to hear Heero talk like that.  
  
// Where had that come from? Everybody knows that Heero doesn't need much help with anything, but it's just normal to sometimes depend on others. On friends. On lovers... it wasn't really much of an option during the war, but the war is over, and nobody needs to be alone and independent anymore. This just shows that Hee-chan is a normal human being, just like all of us... //  
  
"You're not useless Hee-koi... never say that! Hell, don't even think that!!"  
  
He lied down next to Heero, facing him and layed his arms carefully around him in a gentle hug.  
  
"Don't feel bad about letting people help you. It's alright. It's nothing you have to fight against. We're your friends, we all care for you and not one of us ever got the thought of complaining about it... You're right, you never needed much help, and that is one of the reasons why we are so eager to help you as much as possible. We can finally show you how much we all love you... how much I love you." (AN: Awww...*dreamy sigh* SO sweet...)  
  
He smiled at Heero, leaned closer and captured Heero's lips, kissing him tenderly. Heero relaxed greatly in his arms and hesitantly kissed back. They parted to look at each other, just to close their eyes after a few seconds and lock their lips in another kiss. Heero felt the tip of Duo's tongue ghost over his lips and tentatively opened them for him. Duo didn't waste his opportunity and slid his tongue in, tasting Heero for the first time. (AN: yummy... and I know they kinda kissed before, but back then it was just a small peck... here's the real thing ^_^) At first Heero's tongue shyed away after it touched Duo's for the first time, but after a few seconds he responded tentatively. They stayed like this for a while, sliding their, tongues against each other and getting used to all the new sensations.  
  
Heero never felt like this before, but he was sure about one thing. He wanted more. He tried to turn his body towards Duo, to get more contact, but had to take a sharp intake of air as his arm and rips protested against the movement. Damn. (AN: yeah, damn... why now? *heavy sigh*)  
  
Duo stopped kissing him and looked at Heero worriedly.  
  
"You ok?"  
  
"Hai... just forgot about my ribs and my arm for a moment."  
  
Duo smiled at him, relieved and amused, because Heero looked so... disappointed.  
  
"don't worry, it's alright. We have all the time we need. For now, it's better for you to rest. And I get you another painkiller."  
  
Suddenly Duo found himself in Heero's tight hug, who just ignored the amount of pain the movement brought.  
  
"No! Please... just stay with me like this for a while, ok?" Heero wanted to have this content feeling for a bit longer, he didn't want to let it go just now.  
  
Duo sughed, but smiled at him.  
  
"Okay, but you'll take the painkiller after our little nap."  
  
Heero nodded and relaxed. Duo's warmth was so soothing and relaxing that he soon fell asleep in Duo's arms and Duo lied there, watching him and listening to Heero's silent breathing for a while longer, before he closed his eyes as well.  
  
***  
  
"Guys? Dinner's ready! Wufei, can you get our two... lovebirds?" Quatre had to giggle about his own words, not really used to all this yet.  
  
Wufei snorted and grumbled something that sounded suspiciously like 'look who's talking', but layed his book down anyway and stood up. He walked down the corridor and stopped at Heero's doorway. He looked into the room and had to smile. Not even Wufei could see a cute picture like this without the urge to smile. Heero and Duo lyed in bed together, both soundly asleep, Duo hugging Heero carefully and snuggled up against him.  
  
He leant against the doorframe for a few more seconds, just watching them, then walked back out of the room and closed the door silently. He just couln't wake them up now. They would just have to save some of the food for them. He wished he had a camera... just to capture them cuddling like that. Maybe he should buy one tomorrow...  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
to be continued...  
  
  
  
  
  
Sooo... what'cha think? this chappy was a bit shorter than thelast one, sorry for that... I just wanted to stop here... and so I stopped ^__^  
  
You know, I just realized, that this was just the end of the second day since Healing-time started... *shruggs* I was just surprised, that the days went so slowly in this fic... ^_^  
  
Review me please to tell me what you think...  
  
Onee-sama ^__^ 


	13. Healingtime PART 12: an unwanted visitor

Title: Changing Interrogation Methods  
  
Author: Onee-sama   
  
Fandom: Gundam Wing (What else ?!? I think I'm addicted... oh well shruggs)  
  
Pairing: 12  
  
Warnings: ... just read, maybe you find something worth mentioning...shruggs...   
  
AN:   
I'm sorry that you had to wait so long again, but here's the next part!   
  
Enjoy it!!

Healing-time   
  
Part 12: an unwanted visitor

Nice and cosy were the first words that went through Heero's head the next morning. He felt comfortable and didn't want to move at all. The steady heartbeat and the silent breathing he heard were soothing and relaxing...  
  
'Heartbeat?? Breathing??'  
  
He opened his eyes and found his head lying on a slowly rising and falling chest and a braid laid in front of his face.  
  
'hn... I remember falling asleep with Duo beside me... but how in the hell had we changed our positions like this without me waking up from my aching ribs and arm...'  
  
Heero was sure that he had lied on his back with Duo next to him as he fell asleep yesterday. and now he lay halfway on top of Duo. He thought about getting up, about how much that would probably hurt, about how nice he felt just lying here with Duo like this... and he made a decision. Nothing in this whole damn world could make him get up now!  
  
"HEEEERROOOO!"  
  
If somebody would have seen Heero's face in that moment, that person would have seen one thing... panik.  
  
'Shit! What is she doing here?!?'  
  
"Nn... Hee-koi? I think I had a nightmare... I heard Rel-"   
  
"HEEROOO??"   
  
"What the hell?"  
  
Duo tried to sit up, but regretted it immediately, as he heard a gasp from Heero.  
  
"Oh god Hee-chan, I'm sorry! Are you all right?"  
  
"Ngh... I'm. Fine... but I think a painkiller wouldn't be a bad thing right now..."  
  
"Okay, don't move, I'll be back in a second."  
  
He got out of the bed and was already halfway through the room but suddenly stopped. He turned around, walked back to the bad and gave Heero a kiss.   
  
"I almost forgot that. Good morning Hee-koi."  
  
He grinned at Heero and disappeared in the direction of the bathroom, where he had seen the pills the last time.  
  
Heero's eyes followed Duo while he himself slowly laid back down again.  
  
'What a nice start in the morning... well, it wasn't so bad until she... shit! Relena! She's here. I have to get away.'  
  
He got back into a sitting position and went to the edge of the bed. Just as he was about to get up, Duo got back into the room.  
  
"what do you think you're doing? Lay back down!"  
  
"No. I don't want to see her now. You know how she is. That'll drive me nuts!"  
  
After the war Relena settled a bit more down and wasn'T always running after Heero, but she had still her dream of her 'hero in shining armor' and she came by at least once a month if her tight shedule allowed it. And her flirtarious behaviour towards him, drives Heero crazy. It wasn't something he needed right now...  
  
Suddenly the door opened, Wufei stormed in and slammed it shut again.  
  
"you heard her, didn't you?"  
  
Both men looked at him and nodded. Wufei took a deep breath and went on.  
  
"Well, our - ever polite - Winner actually let her in!"  
  
Heero looked panicked. Duo rolled his eyes.  
  
"Why can't he forget his politeness for once? He knows how nasty Relena can get and I know he doesn't really like her either, but he still acts all nice and polite around her."  
  
"Can't we just don't let her in here? Lock the room or anything?"  
  
"I don't think we can do that... and you know her. She will whine and shout and call for you until you will open the door. and then you will probably kill her and I don't think that would be a good idea, she's the vice foreign minister after all... maybe we could drug her and then call Pargan to get her and bring her back home, I'm sure he's just waiting in front of the house somewhere... but we don'T have anything here that could knock her out so fast and hitting her isn't an option... though I wouldn't really mind to hit her. Now stop glaring at me you two... I'm babbling again, ain't I? Sorry for that. I got a bit carried away..."  
  
All three were silent for a while until Duo spoke up again.  
  
"It's strange... why isn't she here yet?"  
  
"Quatre promised me he would engage her in a conversation for a few minutes. But not more than ten... we should hurry and think of something we could do now."  
  
"That's it! I know what we'll do! Now listen, Heero and I will go back to bed. It's still a bit early in the morning, so she won't see anything wrong in that. We will be cuddled together and pretend to sleep peacefully. Wufei, you will go and open the door if she knocks. Don'T let her in the room, just open that door wide enough to tell her that we are still sleeping and that Hero needs the rest. Oh, and open the door wide enough for her to see us. I think that should be enough. And maybe this time we get it trough her thick skull that Heero isn't interested in her."  
  
Wufei nodded, accepting his role in Duo's plan and walked up to the door. Duo helped Heero back into the bed and cuddled up to him. He pulled the blankets over them again and closed his eyes as the first knock on the door was heard.  
  
"Heero?"  
  
Wufei looked at the other two men a last time as both slowed their breathing and Heero closed his eyes, then he opened the door a bit and looked who was there, even if he knew exactly who it was.  
  
"Yea? What is it?"  
  
"Oh, uhm... I wanted to see Heero. Is he in there?"  
  
"yes, he's here, but they are still sleeping and I won't wake them up now. Heero really needs the rest."  
  
"Oh, I just want to say hall-... they? Who do you mean with they?"  
  
Wufei resisted the urge to smirk and instead opened the door a bit wider to let her see the two 'sleeping' figures on the bed.  
  
She stared at them and her eyes widened in surprise.  
  
"what the..." Her voice was just a whisper and she didn't finish the curse. She never cursed. It wasn't something a Vice Foreign Minister should do in her eyes. She took a deep breath and while still looking at them, she asked Wufei, "Is... is this what it looks like? Are they..." Her sentence trailed of and Wufei nodded.  
  
"Yes, it is what it looks like. They are together. They're Lovers."  
  
Suddenly she turned around and walked away without so much as a goodbye.  
  
Wufei looked after her, a bit confused about how well that went... she was up to something, he was sure of that.  
  
"well... that was easy!"  
  
"yes... too easy."  
  
"Huh? What do you mean Wu?"  
  
"Think about it. She never gives up this easily."  
  
All three thought about it for a while, then Duo shrugged and got out of the bed.  
  
"Oh, I don't know... mybe she really gave up this time. Anyway, let's get up now Hee-koi. I'm hungry and I'm sure Quatre made breakfast already."  
  
Heero blushed - He just couln't get used to his petname as long as someone else was near them - but nodded and Duo helped him out of the bed as well.  
  
Wufei snorted.  
  
"Well, Maxwell, of course he already made breakfast. Not all of us are as lazy as you are... but I think you infected Yuy with it... we lost one of our men."   
  
He looked at Heero, sighed dramatically and turned to leave the room.  
  
"We have to be careful or we all will be like you one day..."  
  
He was already out of the door and hadn't seen Duo sticking out his tongue at him. Heero just smiled and looked at Duo's face. The day hadn't started very nice, but hopefully the rest of it would be better. And with Duo at his side, he had no doubt about it.  
  
"What is it? See something you like?"  
  
Duo met Heero's eyes and smiled back at him.  
  
They heard a shout from somewhere else in the house. "Maxwell! If you don't hurry, then I'll get your pancakes... so... take your time!"  
  
"Don't you dare Wu-bear!!"  
  
Duo gave Heero a small peck on the lips and started walking towards the door, supporting Heero with an arm around the men's waist and a slow pace towards the kitchen.  
  
"Let's eat and then we'll see what fun we'll do today..."

TBC...  
  
man, to type this into the computer was a real torture... I had a little accident with pretty hot coals and burned my right hand (just burns of second degree... but it still hurts like hell)... I can't use it for a while and it's a lot work to type with one hand... this sucks!  
  
well? I know, I'm cruel to bring the pink monster into this story... but she had to be somewhere... sorry for that. and you'll have to endure her again sometime later...don't forget to REVIEW!!! Please??Onee-sama 


End file.
